


In the Thicket

by Yukito



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Kudos: 2





	In the Thicket

Krissy headed toward the school as it went out for the night. She had told Merry she’d be there to walk him home and spend some time with him before the sun rose. She had slept a little before coming which was why she didn’t think much about the lack of texts until she saw Percy and the others heading out the door, but there was no Merry.

Sick, they said. Or taking the night off. No one had been able to text him other than he sent Percy a text about not coming today. It didn’t sit well with Krissy, but she nodded and decided to head over to Merry’s to see what was up - maybe he was making some headway with his curse or with Horus thing and was too much ‘in the zone’. 

As she approached the house, a cold feeling slowly began to seep down her spine. The lights were off. Had it been any other household, it might be normal around two in the morning. These people lived at night. These people should be up. With her lips pressed together tightly, she headed for the door. The door that appeared to be kicked open.

The knife she always carried hidden on her was out in an instant - she wished she had her gun with her, but that had been a promised to Merry. Her eyes were slower to adjust to the darkeness than she liked as she made her way through the now-familiar living room. It was clear there had been a struggle, but there was no sign of anyone now. After a full sweep of the house, there were no signs of any Macculums at all.

She pulled out her phone to send a text to Percy when she heard something from the back of the house. Krissy was quickly on the move again, heading to the back. Krissy knew Merry’s house. When she looked into the backyard, she knew that there usually wasn’t a creepy overgrown thicket that seemed to lead down into the earth - that was new. 

Slipping out into the cool air of the night again, she walked toward it. She had to crouch to crawl inside and the path led down. Deep down. Once it leveled out, it was pitch black in what felt like a big, dirty cavern. She reached for her phone to turn on the flashlight and suddenly there was Merry. 

Merry was on his knees, slumped forward in the middle of the dirt room. He had blood pouring down his face and his clothing was ripping to shreds. Whatever had happened to him, he had put up a fight.

“Merry.” His name came out low and tight and panicked from Krissy and she moved over to him. _Please still be breathing. Please still be breathing_.

Merry winced when Krissy touched his face and she felt a momentary flash of relief - if he could still feel pain, he was alive. “Merry, I got you. I’m here.” She head him close for a moment and kissed his face, not caring about the metallic tang of blood that came away with it. “We’re getting you out, okay?”

Merry tenses and wheezed. “Need to run.” 

Krissy realized he was trying to push her away, though he was too weak to do it.

“We’re both getting out of here.”

Merry feebly shook his head. “No… can’t… too dang...rous.” 

He tried to push her away again and Krissy frowned. She was not putting up with his. She grabbed him as carefully as she could, already dreading to bring him through the thicket that would require them crawling.

There was a sound behind her and suddenly Merry was on top of her. She hadn’t realized he had that much strength left in him, but he was the one who had definitely pushed her over. The phone fell to the ground, the light extinguishing against the dirt. 

The sound of something not quite human crawling into the opening sounded - raspy and full of hunger. It sniffed the air. “_Neewwwwww_” Its voice was low and feral. It sniffed again and this time sounded disappointed. “_No. Magic._” It hissed. 

Whatever it was had some intelligence. Krissy wasn’t about to let this thing do what it wanted to do, but Merry was heavily on her. He was still, but she could feel his panic. He was trying to protect her and it made her chest ache. 

Somewhere behind them the thing started to rummage. As if taking the cue for a moment, Merry managed to lift his head just enough. It was hard to make out things in the dark, but Krissy could see the outline of the face she loved so much. She was glad he probably couldn’t see the panic in her eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered to her and leaned in to kiss her weakly.

Krissy felt a tear escape her eyes that she hadn’t been aware was lingering there. 

“You need… to run. Please.” 

Krissy shook her head, but even as she did it, there were more sounds from the entrance. More of whatever the creatures were. It was then that Krissy realized what was going to happen. It wasn’t even a question. Her arms came up to wrap around him and she held him tightly, even if he protested a little from the pain. 

“I love you forever, Merry MacCulllum.” And she kissed him, holding him against him, as they waited for the creatures to come upon them.

And they did.


End file.
